russelfandomcom-20200213-history
National TV Ratings (April 29, 2019 - Monday)
April 30, 2019 AT 03:42 PM :April 29, 2019 :Total Philippines (Urban + Rural) :Source: Kantar Media :NOTES: :1, IBC 13’s newest primetime offering, “Lupe" A Seamaid's Tail” made a big splash on its premiere last night (April 29) as it topped the list of the most watched TV programs nationwide with its 41.1% national TV rating, beating ABS-CBN’s “FPJ's Ang Probinsyano” and GMA’s “Kara Mia” that only rated 37.2% and 17.0%. :2. ABS-CBN’s newest primetime offering, “Sino Ang May Sala? Mea Culpa,” debuts strongly, recording a national TV rating of 22%, or 8.3 points higher than “Love You Two’s” 13.9%. :3. Much-talked about and trending afternoon fantasy drama “Zylona” remained as the most watched afternoon program nationwide last Monday (April 29), scoring 31.5%, or almost double the rating of rival programs “Kadenang Ginto” that got 26.1% and “Inagaw na Bituin” got 9.5%. :4. “Nang Ngumiti Ang Langit” continued to capture the hearts of daytime viewers, registering 17.2% last Monday (April 29). 'April 29, 2019 - Monday' Total Philippines (Urban+Rural) #''Lupe: A Seamaid's Tail'' (IBC) - 41.1% #''FPJ's Ang Probinsyano'' (ABS-CBN) - 37.2% #''Express Balita'' (IBC) - 35.1% #''The General's Daughter'' (ABS-CBN) - 32.1% #''Zylona'' (IBC) - 31.5% #''APO Tanghali Na!'' (IBC) - 27.9% #''TV Patrol'' (ABS-CBN) - 27.4% #''Kadenang Ginto'' (ABS-CBN) - 26.1% #''Tutok 13'' (IBC) - 25.9% #''Hapi House'' (IBC) - 23.4% #''Sino Ang May Sala? Mea Culpa'' (ABS-CBN) - 22.2% #''It's Showtime'' (ABS-CBN) - 18.9% #''24 Oras'' (GMA) - 18.7% #''An Empress's Dignity'' (IBC) - 18.0% #''Sahaya'' (GMA) - 17.9% #''Nang Ngumiti Ang Langit'' (ABS-CBN) - 17.2% #''Kara Mia'' (GMA) / SpongeBob SquarePants (IBC) - 17.0% #''Los Bastardos'' (ABS-CBN) - 16.6% #''Minute To Win It: Last Man Standing'' (ABS-CBN) - 16.4% #''My Ultimate Modelo 2019'' (IBC) - 14.3% #''Love You Two'' (GMA) / Flora Vega (IBC) - 13.9% #''Kaibigan Cinema'' (IBC) - 12.6% #''Pinoy Big Brother Otso'' (ABS-CBN) - 12.4% #''Pinoy Big Brother Otso Gold'' (ABS-CBN) / KapinoyLand (IBC) - 12.0% #''Dragon Lady'' (ABS-CBN) - 11.5% #''Bihag'' (GMA) - 11.0% #''Eat... Bulaga!'' (GMA) - 10.9% #''PPP: Piling-Piling Pelikula ni Da Boy: Hula Mo Huli Ko'' (IBC) - 10.6% #''Kapamilya Blockbusters'' (ABS-CBN) - 10.5% #''Wowowin'' (GMA) - 10.2% Source: Kantar Media :29 April 2019 Comparative Total Philippines (Urban+ Rural) :Ratings Data: ABS-CBN vs. GMA7 vs. IBC13, PTV4 and RPN9 :O Shopping Live (Replay) (0.3%) / O Shopping Live (Replay) (0.4%) / Kape't Pandasal (0.4%) / Maniwala Ka Kaya Mo Mission Possible (Replay) (0.9%) vs. "Reporter's Notebook (Replay) 'Luzon Quake'" (0.8%) vs. Lingkod Kaibigan (Replay) (0.4%) :Oh My Gising! (4.3%) vs. Umagang Kay Ganda (3.5%) vs. Unang Hirit (2.7%) :Bitag Live (8.3%) / SpongeBob SquarePants (9.0%) .vs. Magandang Buhay (6.1%) vs. Ben 10 Classic (5.0%) / Bleach (5.9%) / Wolfblood (5.5%) / My Sassy Girl (6.4%) :KapinoyLand (12.0%) / "Kaibigan Cinema '14 Going on Steady'" (12.6%) vs. "Kapamilya Blockbusters 'Victor Frankenstein'" (10.5%) vs. "Kapuso Movie Festival '3 Ninjas Kick Back'" (9.2%) :Nang Ngumiti Ang Langit (17.2%) vs. Flora Vega (13.9%) vs. Hiram Na Anak (9.7%) :APO Tanghali Na! (27.9%) / Zylona (31.5%) vs. It's Showtime (18.9%) vs. Eat... Bulaga! (10.9%) / Dragon Lady (11.5%) :Kadenang Ginto (26.1%) vs. Bihag (11.0%) vs. Wok of Love (4.5%) :Precious Hearts Romances Presents Los Bastardos (16.6%) vs. Inagaw Na Bituin (9.5%) vs. Showbiz Unlimiyted (7.8%) / Hapi House (23.4%) :Pinoy Big Brother Otso Gold (12.0%) / Minute To Win It Last Man Standing (16.4%) vs. Wowowin (10.2%) vs. Du30 on Duty (1.2%) / SpongeBob SquarePants (17.0%) / An Empress's Dignity (18.0%) vs. PTV Sports (7.7%) :Express Balita (35.1%) vs. TV Patrol (27.4%) vs. 24 Oras (18.7%) vs. vs. Ulat Bayan (8.3%) vs. Ronda 9 (7.5%) :Lupe: A Seamaid's Tail (41.1%) vs. FPJ's Ang Probinsyano (37.2%) vs. Kara Mia (17.0%) vs. Kabarkada Break the Bank (6.5%) vs. Isyu One-On-One with Caesar Soriano (1.5%) :The General's Daughter (32.1%) vs. Sahaya (17.9%) vs. My Ultimate Modelo 2019 (14.3%) vs. Julie Lala (8.6) vs. Sweet Revenge 2 (7.9%) :Sino Ang May Sala? Mea Culpa (22.2%) vs. Love You Two (13.9%) vs. PPP: Piling-Piling Pelikula ni Da Boy: Hula Mo Huli Ko (10.6%) vs. PCSO Lottery Draw (7.7%) / PTV News Headlines (1,3%) vs. Very Special Love (6.7%) / The Three Sides of Ana (6.2%) :Pinoy Big Brother Otso (12.4%) / Tonight With Boy Abunda (6.1%) vs. The Crown Princess (9.7%) vs. Riverdale (5.9%) vs. BizNews (07%) :Tutok 13 (25.9%) vs. Bandila (3.4%) vs. Saksi Liga Ng Katotohanan (5.1%) / "Front Row 'Kapag Napundi Ang Ilaw'" (2.8%) vs. One Sound (1.9%) :Maniwala Ka Kaya Mo Mission Possible (Replay) (2.0%) / O Shopping Live (Replay) (1.3%) / O Shopping (0.7%) vs. The 700 Club Asia (1.1%) vs. Forum ni Randy (1.4%) / The Medyo Late Night With Jojo A. All The Way (0.5%) / TV Shop Philippines (0.7%) vs. Oras ng Himala (0.2%) / PNA Newsroom (0.4%) / Shop Tv (0.0%) vs. Newswatch (1.1%) / S.M.E. Go Powered by Go Negosyo (0.3%) / TV Shop Philippines (0.2%)